


don't like outsiders very well

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Tumblr Fills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda not, Pale-Black Vacillation, kinda pale, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: A sprat gets lucky and someone needs a little stitching.





	

Sweet Messiahs all Merciful and motherfucking _cruel_ , can a bitch whine.

You would never have believed it as had you not been here to hear it yourself. It wasn’t even as though it was much more than a gash, little Heiress had been all shaky and motherfucking quakin’, bare feet trying to stand steady against the sand. Two slender hands set on the long shaft of her glaive, and hadn’t even managed more’n a few motherfucking strikes before there was fuchsia blood sweeping the surf. Little body bobbing in the waves. Only before she’d got forked proper right through her gut, she’d managed to nick a motherfucking Imperial fishbitch a wicked little slice through the edge of an earfin and chopped the tip-top tine off.

The shrieking had started then when Her Most Condescending had found she had blood running down her cheek.

It had not motherfucking _stopped_ and your auricular clots are near to bursting with it. Would not let a single doctorturer or meditormenter near her neither. Just you, lucky mishatch grub as you are. It’s probably a good thing that you do your own mending because now you’re trying to stitch up the ragged gash in her earfin as she raves, and keeps moving her _motherfucking head_. Messiahs motherfucking bless and keep you, because you have no patience for this. Even as it provokes the most unnatural feelings of pity inside you. It is motherfucking pathetic, this whole tantrum she’s throwing.

“-littoral beach, how fuckin’ dare she! I otter pull her _bass_ back up outta the water and gut her again, glubbing insolent guppy, mackerel it last conger this tide-” 

You grunt, not paying attention to her as you finally manage to smear woundcream along the slice and she finally, finally stops moving. Stops those little darting to and fro movements of her head, like something more serpentine than piscine. Hungry little hunting movements, and she’s gonna be a mood most motherfucking foul for a perigee at least. Might be as you’ll find that it’s a holy cycle or something, and make a tactful retreat to the tents until she’s done sulking. Let the waders deal with this shit; get her angry self out at some lowblooded fools who wandered into her way.

“Ain’t that bad. Now hold the motherfuck still. Get some gold up in it, if you’re worried as to how it’s gonna look.” With curved suturing needle in hand, so fine and delicate for this kinda righteous work, you lean in and feel her fin trying to beat against the grip of your fingers. Gotta pinch it to hold it in place. The first press of the needle into her flesh has her hissing through those terrible needle dental-pegs that she got in her cavernous mouth in a way that did you hear that shit on land, even as big as you are, you’d back up in a hurry. And let whatever sort of hissnoodle it was go in peace. “Let a brother get his concentrate on, huh? Big bad fish bitch like you, whinin’ like some grub for its lusus like this… _motherfucking shameful_ , fishta.”

“Fuck you too, clownfish. Ship’s reel glubbin’ painful. So fuck you.” 

She’s sulking hard right now, and it makes you roll your eyes. Then you spare your bloody hand to pap her on her cheek, leaving streaks of fuchsia over her obsidian chitin. Incredulous gape of jaw is what greets your impulsive action, and you turn your eyes and press your thumb and forefinger back into her torn flesh to hold her earfin steady, provoking her to snap her fangs at you at the burst of pain.

“Shoosh now.” You make an effort to still the rumbling snarl you want to let out in an effort to pacify her, and she snorts. But she stays quiet for the moment as you work, shrieking calmed down to whining growls and you keep up your steady stitching. Tying off the thread, you lean in and bite it clean close to her fin. Getting woundcream in your _god damn facegash_ to boot. Wiping your mouth clean, you make a face and she cackles at you, harsh and grating as to hear. Motherfucking _infuriating seawitch_. And she knows it too.

“’Cuda used a pair of two-handled cutting blades to snip it, ya mook. What if you give me some kinda infection? I could start thinking all that bullshark you spout is acshoally serious _motherglubbin’ baysiness_ -”

This time when you get your hand on her face - you push her down to the ground and let her squawk as you clean up the medbox, then gather as what remains of your dignity to you to go wash your grasping fronds clean of Imperial blood. That’s how you start, anyway. A booted heel kicking your ankle out from under you decides otherwise as to your destination, and you join her on the floor to her triumphant snigger before you kick her in the face and get a snarl. Things kind of descend from there. 

Afterwards, you both got some more cuts and shit as need stitching, but these ones at least, you ain’t gotta do shit for.  



End file.
